


The Complete Unit

by PattRose



Series: The Unit Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Blair finds his dad, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair’s dad moves to Cascade, along with Blair’s Aunt and Blair is happier then he’s been in years.  They also find out that waiting for adoption isn’t for weaklings.</p><p>Author’s Notes: This is for Bresmama who not only read the story but asked for more to be written. After rereading it, I agreed with her. It needed a proper ending. Let’s hope I can do it in this chapter instead of making this a big long series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complete Unit

The Complete Unit  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair’s dad moves to Cascade, along with Blair’s Aunt and Blair is happier then he’s been in years. They also find out that waiting for adoption isn’t for weaklings.  
Warnings: Language, angst  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 4222  
Author’s Notes: This is for Bresmama who not only read the story but asked for more to be written. After rereading it, I agreed with her. It needed a proper ending. Let’s hope I can do it in this chapter instead of making this a big long series.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/unit%20cover_edited-1_zps8tphhdkx.jpg.html)

Jim was starting dinner in the kitchen because they were both late getting home and after all it was his turn to cook that night.

“Chief, I thought I would make Grilled ham and cheese for dinner, does that sound good to you?”

Blair stuck his head out of the office and smiled. “Anything sounds good to me. We didn’t have lunch today. I’m starving. I’m surprised we didn’t stop at Wonderburger,” Blair teased. 

“I knew you would make me get a salad, so I figured at least at home I could get ham and cheese,” Jim kidded back. 

“Oh ha-ha. You are so funny, I forgot to laugh. What are we having with the sandwiches?” 

Jim looked in the fridge and answered, “I thought it would be good to have cottage cheese with chopped up tomatoes in it and lots of coarse ground pepper. You know how I love it like that. Does this sound appetizing?”

Blair came in and hugged Jim from behind. “That sounds wonderful, Jim. I can’t believe you chose something so good for us.”

“Hey, we’re on the adoption list now, we have to stay in shape,” Jim joked. 

As Jim prepared the tomatoes, cottage cheese and pepper, Blair asked, “Don’t you think it’s sort of odd that we’ve been on the list for six months and nothing has happened. We haven’t heard one word from anyone.”

Jim looked thoughtful as he put the cottage cheese back in the fridge and said, “Remember that they told us it would take months, maybe even a year to hear anything.”

“Do you think the shrink didn’t like us?” Blair wasn’t going to let this rest. 

“Not if you called him a shrink. Seriously, I think he liked us just fine. We haven’t found a house yet and that might be what’s holding us back. We need to step up our game in finding a place.”

“We’ve been so busy lately. Maybe Simon could give us a week off, what do you think?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, why don’t you call Simon, tell him why we need time off and I’ll start the sandwiches. Don’t chit chat too long because they won’t take long to finish.”

“Okay, you do your thing and I’ll do mine in the office.” Blair walked out of the room and missed the worried look on Jim’s face. 

Jim set the table as quick as he could and then started making the sandwiches to grill. He could hear Blair almost ending the conversation so he started them and began to flip them until the meat was warm and the cheese was all melted. Blair walked out smiling and said, “Wow, the place smells great.”

“Grab the cottage cheese salad and I’ll meet you at the table with our sandwiches.”

They both sat down at the table and Blair was happy. Jim knew why. He had heard the conversation, but was waiting for Blair to tell him. 

As they began to eat, Blair couldn’t stand it anymore. “Isn’t it driving you nuts not knowing about Simon’s decision?”

Jim just smiled. 

“Oh shit, why did I think a Sentinel wouldn’t have heard the entire conversation? Of course you did and you know that we have the next ten days off to find a house and that was an order.”

“And you know how I am about following orders. I’m sure we’ll find something this time. It’s a shame that house we loved got sold from under us last week. Actually, it just sucks. That would have been a perfect house,” Jim said, wistfully. 

“We’ll find one, Jim. We just thought too long on it and missed our chance. We won’t do that again. If we see something we love we’re going to put in an offer. No more lost houses for us.”

Jim smiled and then began to eat. Blair frowned. “How can you eat when we are in the middle of a discussion?”

“Fuck, Blair, I thought we were done discussing.”

“You’re right. I need to eat and not worry about things so much. No wonder they haven’t called, I’m a drama queen.”

Jim laughed and said, “But you’re my drama queen. And don’t forget it.”

Blair smiled once again and began to eat his dinner. They discussed everything and anything that had to do with work, staying off the subject of adoption for the time being.

Once the table was cleared, dishes done and put way, they each grabbed a beer and headed for the living room.

They had no sooner sat down and started watching the news when the phone rang. 

Jim snarled at it. Blair laughed as he got up to pick it up, saying, “Hello?”

“Blair? This is Bill Mahon and I have some excellent news. You know the house you missed out on last week? It’s back on the market, but it won’t be there long.”

Jim said, “Tell him to put an offer in ten thousand under the asking price and we’ll pay our own closing costs.”

Blair looked at Jim in shock and said, “Jim said…”

“I heard what he said, Blair. I’ll call you right back with the news.” Bill hung up the phone and got busy. 

“Jim, do you believe this? We have a chance at getting that house? What are the odds of that happening?” Blair was bouncing on the sofa, making Jim grin like crazy. 

“We didn’t get it yet, Blair. They have to accept our offer, which I thought was a decent offer.”

“I did too, man. I’m so excited. I hope they answer tonight.”

“They probably will.” As soon as those words were out of Jim’s mouth the phone rang. Blair was off the sofa like a mad man. “Hello?” 

“Hi Blair. It’s Bill again. They accepted your offer and we’re going to sign papers first thing in the morning. Do you think we could meet at my office at 9:00 to do that?”

“Bill, we have some time off, so this works out perfectly. We’ll see you at your office at 9:00. Thank you for giving us another chance.”

Bill was happy for them and sounded that way. “Blair, I knew you both were heartbroken when it got sold out from under you. So this is like a sign, don’t you think?”

Blair frowned. “A sign about what?”

“Maybe you’ll get some news from the adoption agency once you sign and the deal is closed. Would you like me to list your condo on the market?”

Blair looked over at Jim and saw him shaking his head no. “Not right now, Bill. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Bye, Blair.”

“Bye, Bill.”

Blair hung the phone, practically running over to the sofa and jumping into Jim’s lap. Jim laughed and kissed him. 

“This is a very good night, Blair. Things are going to look up.”

“Now, tell me why you didn’t want to put the loft on the market.”

“It’s a good reason and you’re going to like it. I had a dream last night that your dad sold his house in Denver and moved here and didn’t have anywhere to stay. So we rent out the loft to Ben. How does that sound to you? We could fix it up a little bit so it looks nicer if you want to.”

“Do you think Ben finally sold his house? He’s been so disappointed in the Denver housing market right now. He was ready to move two weeks after we left Denver. Let’s call him, Jim?”

“Why would you call him, Jim?” Jim teased. 

“Very funny, smart ass. I’m going to call him right now.” Blair jumped off Jim’s lap and walked over to the phone. Once it began ringing he was bouncing again. 

Jim loved when Blair was like this. So joyful and full of love. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ben, it’s Blair. I was wondering how you were. We haven’t talked in a few weeks and I was hoping for some good news.”

“It’s odd that you called tonight because I just got done signing papers on my house being sold. We closed and everything. I didn’t want to say anything because I was afraid of jinxing it. Now, I need your help in finding a place.”

“We have a deal for you. How would you like to rent the condo we live in? We just bought a house tonight. This is a two bedroom, one bath and it’s in a fairly up and coming section of town. You might just like it.”

“Blair that would be marvelous. And Theresa will be chomping at the bit to check out the spare room from day one. Yes, I’ll take it. How much?”

“For crying out loud, I forgot to ask Jim. Hang on, Ben.” Blair walked over and saw Jim thinking. Blair left him alone until Jim said, “Tell him I’ll take $500.00 a month since it’s not that nice.”

“That’s pretty cheap, Jim.”

“Do you want him to move here or not?” Jim asked, smiling the entire time. 

“I do. I’ll tell him.” Blair went back over to the phone and said, “He’ll take $500.00 a month and he’d like you to fix it up to the way you would like it to be.”

Jim frowned, making Blair almost laugh. 

“Wow, that’s cheap. I could afford to do a lot of things with that rent. Tell Jim I know he’s just being kind, but yes, I’ll take it.”

“Good. Let us know as soon as you get your money and you’re ready to move,” Blair suggested. 

“Got my money, they paid cash and I’m packing as we’re talking. I’ll be ready in about a week or so,” Ben guessed. 

Ben, you’re going to have to stay with us to start with until we move. Will that bother you?” 

“I have eight weeks to move, so let’s let you get your house taken care of and get moved before I get there. How does that sound?”

“That’ll be perfect, Ben. Thank you for waiting. It would have been crowded. The condo is really nice and roomy, but not for three grown men.”

“I’ll call you in the next week or two and see how it’s going with you two. Talk to you soon, son.”

“Bye, Ben.”

“Bye, Blair. Tell Jim, I said hello and goodbye.”

“I will.” Blair hung the phone up and again almost skipped across the room flying into Jim’s lap and into his arms.

“My dad says hello and goodbye.”

“I heard. That is going to be perfect with him having eight weeks to move.”

“I know, right? You know what I feel like?” Blair asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down like crazy. 

“You feel like making love?” Jim asked. 

“You got it. Let’s celebrate. Pick out some mood music and I’ll meet you upstairs in a moment or two.”

“Yes, boss,” Jim teased. 

“God, I love you.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him very passionately. “I love you even more, Blair.”

“Lock up, lights out and I’ll meet you upstairs.”

Jim did exactly that.

*

The next few weeks were crazy busy for the boys. Between work and buying the house they had little time for anything else. They had decided not to take that ten days off and save them for moving in instead. Simon agreed that it was a good call for everyone.

Early that morning, they had a walk-through on the house. That way they could be sure everything was the way it was supposed to be. As they walked through, Jim glanced over at Blair and saw the tears in his eyes and wondered what was going on. Jim pulled him into his arms, not caring about anyone else that was with them and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe it’s our home, Jim. I just can’t believe this beautiful place is going to be ours. I’m just excited, happy and overjoyed with everything and it’s all a bit much.”

Jim kissed him on the top of his head and smiled at the realtors and said, “He’s just happy.”

The woman that listed the house smiled and answered, “It happens all the time.”

Jim smiled even more as they walked through their new home. The people that sold them the house had left some furniture hoping that Jim and Blair could use it. A lot of the things were really nice and Jim liked it all. But they were alarmed when they saw the nursery furniture left behind. Jim was saddened at the sight, knowing that something had to have happened to the baby. 

The realtor whispered, “She lost the baby in her eighth month and they were just too sad here.”

“Could we possibly send them a basket of fruit and a nice card? Do you know where to reach them?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll give you their address on the way out. So is everything just the way it should be?”

“It’s everything and more,” Jim replied. 

“Good. Both of you need to sign this and the house will be yours after you sign the final papers this afternoon. I’m very happy for you both.”

They signed and they left to head out to the mortgage company to sign the papers. Blair remembered to get the address from the realtor and they were off.

*

“Are we going to move all of this by ourselves?” Blair asked.

“No, Simon, Rafe, Henri, Joel and Megan are all coming over to help us get settled. They’re just nosy, they want to see the house we settled on.”

Blair laughed and said, “I think you might be right.”

Everyone arrived with trucks and back braces on and Blair almost laughed. They didn’t have that much stuff. But you would think they had 20 rooms of furniture or something.

Megan walked up to Blair and asked, “Sandy, are you going to rent out the loft?”

“We already did,” he answered. 

“Damn it. I was going to ask about it but I kept forgetting.”

“My dad’s going to rent it.”

“Oh well, in that case, I’m glad I forgot.” Megan hugged Blair close and said, “I’m so happy for you, Sandy.”

“Thank you, Megan. I can’t wait for him to get here. He’s coming in a week. And my Aunt Theresa is coming in a week also. I’m so excited.”

“Have you heard from your mom, Sandy?”

“No and I don’t think I will. She’s upset with me. She’ll get over it and she’ll come to town when we least want her to.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Megan said, laughing. 

Jim walked by and asked, “Are you two just talking or helping us move?”

“Jimbo, you must know by now that we’re just talking. You guys do the heavy work.”

Jim huffed and walked away. Blair burst out laughing and said, “Okay, off we go, Megan.”

With everyone working hard they finished in record time. They all loved the house. Once everyone had left but Megan, she radiated towards the nursery and said how much she loved that room. 

“We’ll probably get an older child and never get to use this room,” Jim said. 

Megan smiled and wagged her finger at him. “Don’t count things out so soon. Just wait and see. Good luck to both of you on the house and the adoption process.”

Blair hugged her fiercely and said, “Thank you for everything, Megan.”

Then Jim surprised Megan by hugging her, also. “Drive careful, Megan.”

“Night, Sandy and night, Jimbo. We’ll see you in a week. Have fun arranging the house. If you need help you know you can call on me.”

Jim surprised her again and said, “We’ll give you a call in a day or two if we’re not doing as much as we should.”

Jim walked her out to her car and she drove off. Jim walked into their new home and smiled at Blair. 

“I’m almost too tired to put the bed together.”

“Babe, we could sleep on the sofas.” Blair was trying to be helpful. 

“Nah, let’s get in there and get the bed together. The rest can wait until tomorrow.”

“Want a beer?” Blair asked, smiling. 

“God, you must be reading my mind. I would love a beer.”

They got busy and put the bed up, got it made and everything was set to go to sleep. 

Jim frowned and said, “I don’t remember where I packed the toothbrushes.”

“That’s because I packed them, silly.” Blair walked over to a carry-on suitcase and put it in their master bath. “You now have toothbrushes, toothpaste and everything we’ll need for the morning.”

“What would I do without you, Blair?”

“Have stinky breath?” Blair teased. 

“I’ll show you stink breath.” Jim chased Blair onto the bed and did just that.

*

Jim and Blair were meeting Ben and Theresa at the airport. Their flight had already come in, so Jim and Blair were down in the luggage area waiting for them to show up.

Ben came around the corner and almost ran for Blair. Following close behind was a lovely dark haired woman with a tint of red in her hair. Jim found himself wondering if that’s where Blair got the red glow in his hair. Then he remembered, Naomi had red hair too. 

Ben hugged Blair really hard and said, “Blair, this is my sister, Theresa.”

Theresa didn’t say a word just hugged him close and Blair could feel the tremors in her body. “I’m really here, you’re really here. We’re going to be a family, Aunt Theresa.”

She stood back with tears running down her face and asked, “Do you know how long I wanted to hear those words said to me?”

She took a tissue, blew her nose and then turned to Jim. “You must be Jim. I can’t wait to hug you, too. I’ve never had a nephew-in-law before. This is a first for me and I’m excited about it.”

Theresa sounded just like Blair. Spit fires, all the way.

Ben then hugged Jim and told him thank you for the use of the condo. 

Jim said, “We put your furniture in places you probably never would have chosen. So feel free to change it all. It’s your place, your new home and we just wanted you to be comfortable the first night.”

Theresa hugged Jim and said, “Thank you so much. Is there room for me?”

Blair said, “That’s where I lived for almost three years before I got to move up to Jim’s room. It’s not a huge room, but it’s comfy and cozy.”

“Does it have a window?” she asked. 

Jim said, “Yes, it has a window, why?”

“I love to sleep with the window open at night. I was hoping there would be one.”

Ben said, “Let’s get our luggage and get home. I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m starving.”

“We waited to eat until you got here, so we could all go together,” Blair said. 

Theresa smiled and said, “Oh good, we’re going to see you for a while today. That’s good news.”

Jim’s phone rang and he answered, “Ellison.”

“Jim, this is Marsha, your case manager, from the adoption agency. We haven’t spoken in a while, but I have some news.”

“I could use some good news,” Jim said, smiling. 

Blair whispered, “Maybe it’s the adoption agency.” They all stood looking at Jim making him feel uncomfortable. 

Marsha said, “We don’t know how you feel about babies, but we have two. They are brother and sister. No family left and we’d like to place them together.”

“What are their ages, Marsha?”

“The baby girl is six months old and her big brother is 18 months old. They are only a year apart. I didn’t know how you felt about that. What do you think?”

“Could we come to the office right now and talk to you about it? At this very moment I’m standing in the middle of the airport picking up family members and we’re all dying to know what this is all about.” Jim hoped she would agree to see them that very day. 

“If you could get down here in the next hour, you can see the babies. It would start out as emergency care providers, and then after three months, you could file for adoption. In the meantime your house would be inspected, you would be put through a rigorous testing schedule and you would be jumping through hoops right and left. Still interested?”

“Yes, we’re interested. What are their names?”

“The little boys name is Joshua Sullivan Davis and the baby is Suzanne Joy Davis. We’ll be waiting to meet with you. Try to hurry,” Marsha advised. 

Jim nodded to the phone as if she could see him. “We’ll be there in a jiffy.”

Jim closed the phone and grabbed Blair and said, “It’s a brother and sister. Six months and 18 months. Are we up for this?” 

Blair was bouncing with excitement. “What are their names?”

“The oldest one is Joshua Sullivan and his little sister is Suzanne Joy. What do you think, Chief?”

Before Blair could answer, Ben said, “Give us the keys to the condo and the address. Then we’ll meet you there after you finish up with the adoption office. Good luck and make me a Grandpa today.”

Blair hugged Ben, giving him the key and handing him the address that Jim wrote down for them. Jim and Blair took off like a flash. 

“Wouldn’t that be awesome if we have some babies in the family, Ben?” Theresa asked. 

“It would be. I have always wanted to be a father. I got that dream fulfilled so that only leaves grandfather to fill. Let’s keep our fingers crossed. Now, let’s go find a cab and find our new home.”

*

Blair was so nervous that it was making Jim nervous while they waited in the waiting room. “Calm down Chief, we want to make a good impression.”

“I know, I’m trying to calm down.” 

“Jim and Blair, Marsha will see you now. Follow me.” The receptionist was very sweet and seemed to know exactly what to do and say to Jim and Blair. 

“Here you go, my name is Joanne and if you need any help just come out and get me.”

“Thank you so much, Joanne. You’ve been just what we needed to calm us down,” Jim admitted. 

She smiled and walked away as Jim and Blair knocked and walked into Marsha’s office. Sitting there in two baby car seats were the two babies and they were darling. 

Marsha said, “Jim and Blair this is Joshua.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/joshua_zpsu22pjyqi.jpg.html)

“And this is Suzanne,” she said smiling as she pointed to the happy baby.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/859823_20118_full_zpsmo8jigga.jpg.html)

Jim was the first to finally get his voice. “They are both beautiful children and so happy. What do we need to do first?”

“Paperwork and more paperwork. The babies are going to stay here and you’ll be able to take them home later this afternoon. We need someone to allow us to inspect your house and see if you’re set up for two babies.”

“I could go and let you inspect it, but we are only set up for one baby. We’ll have to get another crib for Joshua,” Blair decided. 

“Yes, they both still sleep in a crib. If you could get that done today, we could let you take them home tonight. We really don’t want to send them back to the foster home. They weren’t very happy there.”

Jim said, “Let us file the paperwork first. Then we’ll shop for a bed for the second room and finally you can inspect. We’ll have in done in a jiffy.”

“Good, glad to hear it. We’ll take turns taking care of them until you get everything done. Call as soon as you’re ready for the inspection.”

“Thank you, Marsha. A lot of people wouldn’t have given us a chance,” Jim confessed. 

I’ve liked you both since the day you applied. I’ve been watching for the perfect family for you. And I think we’ve found them,” Marsha said, happily. 

They started filling out all the paperwork and playing with the babies at the same time. They knew they were taking too long. 

“Marsha said, “We’ll do the paperwork tomorrow morning. Go shopping and put that bed up right away and call me. Let’s get this show on the road.”

They left to go shopping and knew that their lives were forever changed. 

TBC

(There will be another part in a week or so. I just couldn’t get it all done today.)


End file.
